


He Deserved It... Right?

by middaysky0613



Series: Dream SMP Prison Stories [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Brain Damage, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Coma, Delusions, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Memory Loss, Prison, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middaysky0613/pseuds/middaysky0613
Summary: Dream's finally out of prison. Sam, Tommy, George, and Sapnap realise he isn't what he used to be.-----PLEASE read the tags. Trigger warnings for self-injury, attempted suicide, and delusional Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Prison Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195412
Comments: 11
Kudos: 297





	He Deserved It... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE read the tags.

It had been three days. Three days since Dream's been brought out of the prison. How long was he in there? Sam couldn't quite remember. Nobody had come to visit the masked man for months, maybe a year? Dream hadn't seen anyone in a year.

Sam hadn't realized it would get that bad. He had thought that Dream would stay in the prison- _rotting_ , like he deserved- for eternity. He hadn't expected the deep gashes littering Dream's body, or the blood lining the walls when he had taken the liberty to check on the man after a year. The flakes of Dream's skin clinging to the rough obsidian. The water in the cauldron, red and brown with blood and who knows what. Sam had turned on his heel and vomited into the lava behind him at the sight.

He brought this issue to the people outside the prison- multiple times already- and it had taken a lot of convincing. "Why," Tommy had yelled, tears running down his reddened face. "Why the _fuck_ would you even consider letting him out after what he's done to us?"

Sam just looked up at the sky. He had known what he needed to do.

Now he sat, with George and Sapnap and Tommy, at Dream's bedside. Tommy kept his look of utter disdain, and Sam hadn't expected anything else. George's eyes seemed to wander along Dream's bandaged arms. Sapnap looked anywhere but at Dream. They each looked almost... guilty. Guilt was a fickle thing.

Dream's eyes opened. George held his breath, Sam didn't. Tommy just looked surprised at Dream's still unmoving form. Surely, he would've attacked by now? Or started yelling? Sam knew he wouldn't.

Dream looked from person to person, his eyes finally settling on George and Sapnap. "Hey, guys," he said groggily. "I haven't seen you guys in a month, at least." George's brows furrowed.

"It's been a lot longer than that, Dream. I never visited you."

Dream let out a sickening chuckle. "Aw, c'mon, Georgie. We played Manhunt with Sapnap a few weeks ago. I remember! You were taunting me again. How mean." George and Sapnap made helpless eye contact with eachother.

Sam cleared his throat. "So... yeah. Dream, you're out of prison. We'll be keeping you on house arrest for a month or two."

"I've heard that before, Sammy-Sam," Dream's tired eyes crinkled into a sort of sad smile. "Please stop playing with me, this time. I'm tired." He looked at the bandages covering his arms and torso. "Where did these come from? Are these fake, too?"

Sapnap spoke up. "Dream, this is real. Real life. See?" He took Dream's hand in his, his soft fingers dwarfing Dream's own bony digits.

"Pandas, please, not this time. I just want to sleep."

Sam looked at the clock. "You should probably eat something Dream," he rummaged through his inventory for some steak. "It might help clear your head and stuff."

Tommy stepped forward. Dream met his eyes, and Sam recognized that helpless look Tommy gave Dream. It was the same look Tommy had given Wilbur. The man in front of him was so broken, so bruised, and Tommy couldn't wrap his head around it. He couldn't fathom not being angry.

"Tommy-" Sam started.

"No, no!" Tommy's eyes welled up with tears. "This is all wrong. What happened to you, Dream?! You're better than this! You're the big bad man, remember?" Dream smiled softly.

"It's been awhile, Toms. Haven't seen you here for... a long time." His face fell. "I tried doing what you said, you know. I kept respawning. I couldn't die." His dull eyes got impossibly sadder and he gave Tommy an apologetic look. "The lava didn't work, the cauldron didn't work... I couldn't think of anything else." Tommy took a step back, realizing what Dream was implying. George shot Tommy an incredulous look.

"Tommy, what? You told him... to do that?"

"No!" Tommy wiped the tears from his face angrily. "Dream, snap the hell out of it! I haven't visited you since February! Of last year!" His eyes trailed along the bandages on Dream's arms. Sam didn't know how to comfort him.

"Tommy, why don't you go tell the others that Dream's awake?" Sam handed Tommy an out. Tommy took it with a nod, and left.

Sapnap gripped Dream's hand. Dream stared at the ceiling, unblinking. "What do we do, Sam?"

Sam bit his cheek. "I'm not sure. I guess... just... be with him? Stay with him. He thinks we must be delusions." he gripped his creeper mask with a tight hand. "I honestly didn't think it would get this bad..."

George's lips tightened into a thin line. "It's not your fault. He deserved it," his eyes, shiny with tears, looked towards Sam's. "Right?"

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this.


End file.
